Tease and Truth
by animelov3r27
Summary: Morning comes again and the lovers began to explore into a number of confessions that they have been keeping to themselves.


**Warning:** This story contains yaoi/shounen-ai (boyxboy)

**Pairing:** AkaKuro (Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya)

**Rating: **For now it's rated T but, it will be rated M depending on the readers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story. All of them are originally made by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Credits:** Kain (Pixiv id: 445409) for the cover.

**Proof read by: **Akashi. Tetsu (Fanfiction id: 4445541)

* * *

**~Tease and Truth~**

It was morning and there were lovers snuggling comfortably at the couch.

"Hmm...Seijurou-kun... I'm quite curious, how did you fall in love with me?" Kuroko asked.

"You know… You're saying a lot of weird things about how I feel lately," Akashi said as he chuckled slightly. "Well I don't know to myself either. I think of all persons I met, you're the most unique out of all." Akashi continued as he brushed Kuroko's light-blue hair.

"Unique...?" Kuroko asked tilting his head to look at his lover.

"Cute!" Akashi thought. "Unique, I should say, both of your outer and inner personas. It's because I felt like Tetsuya was the one who acknowledged me the most. Even though I changed to worse and left you on our high school years, you came back to retrieve me." Akashi explained as a small smile formed in his lips.

"Hmm... As expected of Seijurou-kun... Your answer is vividly clear." Kuroko said as he smiled. "Well for me, I already fell for you at the moment that I saw you, and I bet you didn't know that." he continued.

"Eh? How? I mean, what is it that I didn't know?" Akashi asked quite confused.

"To put a long story short, I was the one who fell in love first," Kuroko said. "But... I'm scared so I didn't confess it to you." he continued.

"Why should you be scared of me?" Akashi chuckled as he embraced Kuroko tighter.

"W-well i-it's not like I'm scared of you... More likely, I'm scared at the result if I confess to you. What if it would turn out to be one-sided?" Kuroko asked.

"Well I'm the one who asked you out right?" Akashi said with a smile. "Don't you think that you're a coward fornot telling your true feelings?" Akashi said teasing Kuroko.

"W-wha... Of course it's not the only reason. I still have other reasons you know." Kuroko defended.

"Then, what is it?" Akashi asked while he pinched Kuroko's cheeks.

"Don't pinch my cheeks! They'll swell!" Kuroko complained."Well, anyone would be afraid to approach and confess if it's you... And why would a person like you would bother to listen to a confession of a guy with no presence?" he continued as he rubbed his cheeks.

"Well, I want to hear it even though it came from the most ghostly guy in the court. I won't know unless you say it," Akashi said as he bumped his forehead to Kuroko."Anyways, I still can't believe that you accepted my confession that fast. **_Even though I know I can make you mine_**. Are you really in love with me that hard?" Akashi asked, teasing Kuroko as he smirked.

"W-what? Seijurou-kun! Can you stop teasing me? I-It's not like that you know!" Kuroko shouted as he hid inside the blanket because of his embarrassment.

"Pffft…" Akashi chuckled as he pulled the blanket forcefully. "Since you committed it, I now know. You just said that you are desperately in love with me." Akashi said as his smirk grew wider.

"S-Seijurou-kun!" Kuroko shouted as he tried to hide inside the blanket again, but he was stopped by Akashi.

"Tetsuya, since when did you learn to hide from me? Is that how you are always when you look at me from afar before we became lovers?" Akashi asked with a wide smirk.

"W-What are you talking about...? It's not like I really take a glance at you... It just happened that wherever I look, you were always there." Kuroko said as he tried to hide his blushing face.

"Don't give me petty reasons of stalking." Akashi said as he chuckled. "I didn't know it Tetsuya. You were head over heels on me." Akashi said with an evil grin.

"I'm telling the truth!" Kuroko said while blushing.

"Oh, really? Then why are you always red whenever you see me pass by or when we cross path? Well, I can see it even though I don't look." Akashi chuckled teasingly.

"Y-you even noticed that!?" Kuroko asked hysterically.

"Really," Akashi chuckled. "This is what makes me like you." Akashi said as he pulled Kuroko and kissed him softly.

"Mmmff..." Kuroko was shocked at the sudden kiss.  
"I love you, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he hugged Kuroko.  
"I love you too, you perverted demon." Kuroko smiled as he hugged Akashi back.

"Well then, should we continue this in the bed?" Akashi asked smirking.

"Seijurou-kun!" Kuroko shouted.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** YATTA~! I'VE PUBLISHED MY AKAKURO FANFIC~! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT A RATED M SEQUEL FOR THIS, OKAY~?

Thanks to my LOVELY proofreader, Akashi. Tetsu~! LOVE LOTS~! And thank you to my friend who decided the story's title~ :D

Please Review!


End file.
